


A flower for my flower

by PurpleBastard



Series: Staticmoth Shorts [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Vox asks Val over to his place for a night cap. Little does Valentino know it’s so much more than that.The idea of Vox having a garden is a wonderful idea that belongs to my spouse SweetMrVitirol ❤️
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Staticmoth Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A flower for my flower

Vox had called Val late one evening, inviting him over to his penthouse for a drink. No business, just a casual chat between two Overlords. Val had smirked has he pulled on his coat, leaving his apartment. Like hell Vox only had Voxflix and chill in mind, inviting him over at this hour. It most likely meant Val would end up spending the night and he knew sleep would be the last thing on his mind. While he didn't particularly mind the thought of sleeping with Vox again, he did wonder if the other Overlord did actually enjoy his company. What if tonight Val didn't put out. Kept it casual like Vox had made it out to be when asking him to come over.

Making sure the patio table was in order, the candles where lit, Vox took a step back to inspect everything. He had prepared a light evening meal, chilled the white wine just the way Val preferred it. He had even placed a vase with red roses in the middle of the table. Knowing it was Val's favorites flower. Tonight was the night, he was finally going to confess his feelings to the other Overlord. Vox had learned of Valentino's commitment issues and his fears of being abandond and hurt. Vox understood that better than most as he too had been left in life and in death. But together with Val he had begun to build a new future and he had found himself falling in love with the moth over the last couple of years. He knew Val was fond of him as well, the question was, was it the same as what Vox felt. Vox was going to gamble it all, because he needed to know. He would go crazy otherwise.

The private elevator dinged, announcing the moth demons arrival. Vox closed the patio glass doors and walked to greet the tall man with a happy smile. They met in a quick kiss, something that had become routine when in private and they both enjoyed it. Vox helped Val remove his coat and hung it up by the door. Looking the slender man over, the tech demon smiled at the sight that was Valentino. The man was dressed in a causal black dress that went all the way down to his ankles. It was loose fitting but still showed off his curves. 

"You look radiant as ever." Vox said with admire in his eyes.

"Charmer." Val smirked, placing a hand on his hip

"I mean it Val. You're always beautiful." The tech demon retorted

"Yeah, yeah. So what is this really about? You didn't just call me over for a night cap."

Vox stammered a bit at how Val was acting and the bite in his voice. Had he offended the moth in some way and not realised it. He ranked his brain but could not recall anything off putting he had said, at least to him. Val arched a brow at the shorter man.

"Well? Tell me." 

"You are right. I didn't call you over for a night cap." Vox sighed lightly but then straightened up. "Come, I'll show you."

Walking past the moth, he gently but firmly took him by a hand walking him through the penthouse towards the balcony doors. Val felt confused but allowed the other demon to lead him on. Letting go of Val's hand, Vox pushed the double doors wide open. He heard Val gasp quietly and felt very content with himself. Watching as the moth demon stepped past him out on to the balcony. Vox remained behind to observe as Val took it all in.  
Every plant and bush imaginable was planted around the balcony surface, making it look like a small version of a jungle. There was even a couple of small fruit trees. And everything was pristine. Not one brown leaf stood to be found. Val slowly moved around the large outdoor space, stopping at a rose bush. Leaning down he smelled the deep red roses, closing his eyes.  
Vox watched with a delighted smile. He had kept his garden a secret until now. It was his pride and joy. Gardening had become a joyful hobby when he needed to calm down or step away from the rest of Hell. Tonight he had chosen it to be the setting for telling the moth how he truly felt about him. 

“Are we having dinner?” 

Val had noticed the set table and turned his now soft gaze on the TV demon who nodded, walking over to join him. Vox pulled the chair out for the other man and then seated himself across from him. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” He explained, pouring wine for them both. 

“You certainly did! How come I didn’t know you have a garden? You know I love roses!” Val made a sweeping gesture to the scenery surrounding them.

“It’s been my secret for a long time now. One I wasn't ready to share, until tonight.” Vox confessed softly.

Val knew Vox well by now. He knew that if Vox had wanted to brag he’d shown off the garden the first time Val had visited his place. The fact that it was a well kept secret meant it was something truly special. Something Vox felt vulnerable over. The moth felt himself flush a bit at the feeling running through him. That he truly meant something special to Vox. 

“Voxxy...” Val said softly, placing his hand over the tech demons. 

“I asked you over here tonight because I have a confession to make.” Vox took a deep breath and looked into Val’s red large eyes. “Valentino, I love you. Truly love you.” 

The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife and Vox thought his head would explode from the rising tension. Until Val broke out in a soft, surprised and loving smile. Squeezing Vox’s hand he sighed happily.

“Voxxy, I love you too.” 

“You do?” He hadn’t meant to sound so surprised.

“Of course silly. You’re the man for me. Now say it again.”

“I love you.” Vox found that he loved saying those words.

Val leaned across the table, his hand going to Vox’s tie, grabbing it to pull him into a deep kiss that had the tech demon nearly glitch. Not breaking the kiss, Val managed to get up and move himself over to sit on Vox’s lap, throwing his arms around him as they continued to kiss.  
When Val pulled back for air, Vox made a decision. Scooping the moth up in his arms, he effortlessly stood up and left the balcony. Val chuckled as he kissed on Vox’s neck. 

“What about dinner?” He teased softly 

“It can wait.” Vox smirked 

“Tell me again?” Val asked in a whisper as Vox carried him into the bedroom.

“I love you.” 

And he spent the night showing his moth just how much he loved him.


End file.
